


Starry HoPe

by GrillBAE_onfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara isn't evil just misunderstood, F/F, Floweyislonelyandsad, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Sensitivity, No Genocide Route, Or gender, friskisnotreallymaincharacter, happy fun times all around, idk what else to put, ill add more later, pretty much everyone, prettymuchtheonlyendingforme, reader actually never goes underground, reader has no defined name, sans has Hope, uhh, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrillBAE_onfire/pseuds/GrillBAE_onfire
Summary: (Y/N) always loved the stars, ever since their mama showed them through a telescope. They also loved exploring. They had always had a knack for finding little nooks in trees to read in or cracks to squeeze into with their crayons and paper to doodle. One day, they find in a crack in the mountain near their house and found something that made them feel different in the best way possible.First true fic, don't really know what i am doing. Sorry, no chapters yet.





	Starry HoPe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first true serious fic and I am determined to see this through. Comments will help a lot. We'll see how this will go. Don't know how long the chapters are going to be.

This is just to get it started. Nothing is here yet. I will try to get the first chapter done soon. Don't know how long the chapters will be.


End file.
